


Us Entwined

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, First Time, Out of Character, Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Karura entices Sasori to make love to her on the Kazekage's desk.





	Us Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my contribution to the Naruto Rare Pair Kink prompts on tumblr! I have chosen to do Sasori&Karura, and its set in au that I have been working on where Sasori is actually Gaara's biological father, conceived in an affair.
> 
> The prompt that I decided to use was 'Us Entwined.'

She led him to Rasa’s desk.

Sasori still could not get used to calling it that. In his mind, it would always be the Sandaime’s desk, and it felt odd to imagine Rasa perched behind it rather than San. Sasori felt the tingle of the scroll where he kept San in his pocket, and felt comforted. San wasn’t truly gone, and he never would be.

Karura perched on the edge and reached for the hem of her dress. Ensuring that Sasori was watching, she slowly pulled it up, revealing dainty toes, shapely legs, soft slender thighs, and then a golden bed of downy hair covering her sex.

Sasori swallowed.

Sex wasn’t really his thing. It had never been on his list of top priorities; art had always consumed his soul. Karura watched him, awaiting his reaction. It was strange to think that he was here, in this position, with a woman. But whatever happened next was in his own hands.

He took a step closer, so that he was encircled by her legs. Karura was a tall woman with a willowy figure, and her legs were long. Sasori ran his finger along the outline of her body, from her thigh to her hip to her waist and then up her back. Her response was to shiver, and then tug at the yellow silken scarf around her neck.

It fell away, revealing a white triangle of her décolleté, showing how the dress tied together by burgundy strings. Sasori picked one up between his fingers and tugged, and her whole dress fell away beneath her.

There were scars on her body, of course, from kunoichi training. She had had two children, and it showed. Silvery lines traced a pattern around her tummy, showing the growth and movements of Temari and Kankuro in their earliest form. She smiled sheepishly at Sasori, but he didn’t make a comment, instead leaning across and laying a kiss on her forehead.

Karura’s hands tugged at his shirt.

_T_ _his is happening,_ Sasori told himself. _I want it._

His hands went to his pants. Suddenly he had ten thumbs instead of fingers, and it took him several tries to release the buttons. Finally, he was free, and he let Karura see the thatch of red hair between his legs, and his hardening manhood.

Karura took it in one hand, massaging back and forth. Sasori closed his eyes briefly, resting his weight on his palms against the desk. Her touch was experienced. Had she done this for Rasa? Most likely. But the man wasn’t here now, and Sasori was about to do something filthy with his wife on his own desk. 

_ I have kidnapped the Third Kazekage, and cuckolded the Fourth _ , Sasori thought wryly.

Karura released her hand, then leaned further back, spreading her thighs for him. She slipped one finger inside of herself. “That’s where it’s got to go.”

Sasori watched her finger slid back and forth, and when Karura pulled it free, it gleamed wetly. She was moist. He’d turned her on. A surprising urge of satisfaction and gratification of her desire towards him filled him, and Sasori took himself in hand, and lined up against her entrance.

Karura gasped softly as he pushed himself inside.

“It’s been so long,” she explained in one quick breath.  Her whole body arched backwards, pulling him with her, tugging him down on top of her. Those lovely long legs hitched up, one around his waist, the other over his hip. Her foot playfully ran across his buttocks, urging him on.

She was so lovely and sweet and when Sasori pressed a kiss to her neck, she tasted of vanilla and smelled of patchouli perfume. He wanted to bury himself inside her and drink her in, but first he had to move. Karura gasped again, her arms holding him to her, winding her fingers into his red hair. Sasori crashed their lips together in a wild kiss, a burning passion he thought he only knew when he was making art tearing through him.

“Quickly,” Karura whispered against his ear, her teeth nipping the lobe. “Before someone catches us.”

Sasori didn’t care. _ Let them see, _ he thought.  _ Let them see us entwined. I bet it’s beautiful. _

And yet they were left to their devices, and free to express the burning desire simmering between them. When it was over, Sasori collapsed on top of her, his head cushioned by her bare breasts, his grey-brown eyes level with her honey brown nipples, while her fingers traced circles on his scalp.

They met many more nights like this, including one night where Sasori takes her on the roof of the Kazekage office, their bodies bared beneath the stars. Karura’s wheat-blonde hair lit up by moonlight, her deep blue eyes an echo of the night skies, her skin glowing beneath his.

Even so, Sasori liked to think that their first time on the Sandaime Kazekage’s and now Rasa’s desk was the night that they conceived him. The little redhead they named Gaara.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope to write more for this prompts and to expand more on this au.


End file.
